Loveless Love Songs
by Dlbn
Summary: Just a bunch of song parodies for Loveless written by your favorite psychotic Hanyo. Now interactive!
1. Fearless

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Loveless nor do I own Taylor's songs. I own the CD cause I bought it so I guess technically I do own the songs but...oh whatever. You get it now.

Fearless by Taylor Swift (Loveless by Ritsuka)

There's something about the way

You looked at me when we first met

There's a glow behind your eyes

You walked me to the park

And agreed to make memories with me there

In the middle of the local park

Yeah

We're walking down the road

I wonder if you know

I'm trying so hard not to

Get so caught up right now

But you're just cool

Saying words to make my heart flip

Unknowingly making me want you

And I don't know how

It gets better then this

You take my hand

And declare a fight

Loveless

And I don't know why

But with you I'd stay

Until I can't stand you

Loveless

Soubi talk slow

Until we run out of time

I have to go but

I want to stay right here

With you for a while

You put your eyes on me

In this moment now

Capture it

Remember it

And I don't know how

It gets better then this

You swear that you will

Always protect me

Loveless

And I don't know why but

With you I'm falling in love for the first time

Loveless

Well you stood there with me on the balcony

My hands shake:

I'm not normally this way:

I'm a brave and my

First kiss was flawless

I'm Loveless

And I don't know how

It gets better then this

You say you love me

But I don't believe it

Loveless

And I don't know why but

For you I'm willing to

Take damage in a battle

Loveless

And I don't know how

It gets better then this

You kiss my lips

And I fall head over heels

Loveless

And I don't know why but with you

I always feel that I will

Never be hurt

Loveless

Dlbn: Hey, the annoying writer again. So what'd ya think? Hope it didn't suck. Not my first parody ever, but still not the best I'll ever write. So if you wanna review, I have a question for you! What song should I put up next? Pick from here:

My Humps by the Black Eyed Peas (My Ass by Ritsuka)

Hate (I Really Don't Like You) By the Plain White T's (Hate, You Really Don't Like Me by Yuiko)

If You're Not The One by Danniel benningfield (If You're Not The One by Ritsuka)

Skater Boi by Avril Lavigne (Pedophile by Ritsuka)

Seven Things by Miley Cyrus (I Hate Abotu You by Ritsuka)

Mary's Song (Oh My My My by Taylor Swift (Our Son, Oh My My My by Ritsuka)

Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again from The Phantom Of The Opera (Wishing You Were Somehow Alive Again by Ritsuka)

Love Story by Katherine McPhee (This Is My Love Story by Ritsuka)

Stuck by Stacie Orrico (Stuck On Soubi by Ritsuka)

Buttons by The Pussy Cat Dolls (Take My Ears by Ritsuka)


	2. If You're Not The One

Hey, Dlbn's here again! As I promised, here is a gift chapter. This song was the first to be picked, so it's gonna be the bonus. WOO!

It has been brought to my attention by Yukai Chick that something happened and all my chapters are the same. Buttons will be up next, so that will be my reviewer choice after this one. But this IS a gift.

Disclaimer: I do not own If You're Not The One, Danniel Benningfield, or Loveless. They belong to Danniel Benningfield and Yun Kouga, respectively. Don't sue me…

If you're not the one  
Then why does my heart  
Feel so alive now?  
If you're not the one  
Then why do my lips fit  
Yours this way?

If you're not the one  
Why do I stay  
Up waiting for your calls?  
If you're not mine  
Do I have the strength  
To stand alone?

Never knowing what  
Our future brings  
I know you're with me now  
And I love you, too  
I hope you're the one  
I will share my life with

I don't want to run away  
But I can't take this  
I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you  
Then why does my heart  
Tell me that I am?  
Is there any way I can  
Stay in your arms?

If we're only friends  
Why am I feeling this way?  
If I don't want you  
Why does your name  
Sound in my head?  
If you're not for me  
Why does a distance  
Ruin my life?

If you're not for me  
Why do I dream  
Of you as my man?  
I know you love me  
I know that I love you  
I'll make it through  
I hope you're the one  
I'll share my life with

And I wish you could be  
The one I die with  
And I pray you're the one  
I'll share my home with  
I hope I will love you all my life

But I can't take this  
I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you  
Then why does my heart  
Tell me that I am?  
Is there any way I can  
Stay in your arms?

And I love you  
Body and soul so strong  
You take my breath away  
I breathe you  
Into my heart  
And I pray that I do  
Have the strength to stand alone  
And I love you  
Whether it's wrong or right  
Why can't I be yours tonight?  
I know my heart is one with yours

But I can't take this  
I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you  
Then why does my heart  
Tell me that I am?  
Is there any way I can  
Stay in your arms?

Dlbn: Well, there you go. Hope it wasn't too bad. I was rereading this as I was typing this and realized…I don't like it as much as I used to. Maybe you'll enjoy it. Hopefully. Lol. Review, Please!

Now interactive is BACK! Here's a list if you wanna vote:

My Humps by The Black Eyed Peas (My Ass by Ritsuka)  
Hate (I Really Don't Like You) by The Plain White T's (Hate (You Really Don't Like Me) by Yuiko)  
Sk8r Boi by Avril Lavigne (Pedophile by Ritsuka)  
Seven Things by Miley Cyrus (Seven Things by Ritsuka)  
Mary's Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift (Our Song by Ritsuka)  
Wishing You Were Somehow here Again from The Phantom of the Opera (Wishing You Were Somehow Alive Again by Ritsuka) *Note: This has a bit of a story to go with it, so I'll probably put that in.  
Love Story by Katherine McPhee (My Love Story by Ritsuka)  
Stuck by Stacie Orrico (Stuck On Soubi by Ritsuka)  
Beep by The PussyCat Dolls (Take My Ears by Ritsuka and Soubi)


	3. Buttons

Hey, Dlbn here with my second parody, reviewer picked! It's Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls or Take My Ears by Ritsuka. I want to dedicate it for the people who've reviewed, whether they've picked it or not: YukaiChick, kawaii hime-sama, and Alice456. Thanks a bunch! Hope you can make it through and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Once more, I _don't_ own the Loveless manga series by Yun Kouga or the song Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls. Technically, I own the Loveless series because I bought them (1-4 at the least), but you know what I mean.

Hey! It's Dlbn finally updating! I'm back in that hell called high school, so I can update. Yay! So, thanks to the popular vote, here's Buttons by the PussyCat Dolls/Take My Ears by Aoyagi Ritsuka.

Ritsuka: I'm ordering you to please

Take my ears Soubi

But you say that we

Have to wait until we're a bit older

But I can't keep on waiting

I'm ordering you to please

Take my ears Soubi

But you say that we

Have to wait until we're a bit older

But I can't keep on waiting

You were twenty when I first met you

I kept on saying that my

Feelings were non-existing

I'm a teen now

I know what I want and I want ya

What I want to do is get you alone

In my room and then get to business

It hurts me that you want

To wait until I'm older

And I can't seem to get you over here

To take my ears

Soubi can't you see

What your kisses are doing to me?

And that I can't hold back any longer

I'm about to blow

I don't think you know

I'm ordering you to please

Take my ears Soubi

But you say that we

Have to wait until we're a bit older

But I can't keep on waiting

I'm ordering you to please

Take my ears Soubi

But you say that we

Have to wait until we're a bit older

But I can't keep on waiting

You say that we should wait

But I can't do it

Cause the love that you say you have

Ain't been put on me

I wonder if you really

Love me like that

I wonder if my

Kisses mean nothing to you

I wonder if we're supposed to end

What you wanna do?

Take the chance

To recognize that I could be yours

I've been yours for a few years and I

Don't see why you wait

Soubi can't you see

What your voice is doing to me?

And it's getting harder to wait cause

I'm about to blow

I don't think you know

I'm ordering you to please

Take my ears Soubi

But you say that we

Have to wait until we're a bit older

But I can't keep on waiting

I'm ordering you to please

Take my ears Soubi

But you say that we

Have to wait until we're a bit older

But I can't keep on waiting

Soubi: Now you know

That I want you

And want to take your ears

But you should know that

Loosing your ears too early

Is what you'll regret

Ritsuka, listen

I don't want to ruin you

You don't understand

It kills me to wait this long for you

But you're

Too young

Right now

Ritsuka

I am

Sorry

Understand

Ritsuka: Please

Come on

I can't keep waiting

I'm ordering you to please

Take my ears Soubi

If you keep waiting

I'm going to have to make a move

And I can't keep waiting

I'm ordering you to please

Take my ears Soubi

But you keep procrastinating

Telling me to wait a few more yearws

But I can't keep waiting

I'm ordering you to please

Take my ears Soubi

But you say that we

Have to wait until we're a bit older

But I can't keep on waiting

I'm ordering you to please

Take my ears Soubi

But you say that we

Have to wait until we're a bit older

But I can't keep on waiting

Sorry about the long wait, everyone. I will be posting an extra chapter soon with another voting, if you want to vote. Thanks for everyone's help in deciding what song. I have a lot written, but I just don't know what to post! Keep looking for more updates and my upcoming Inuyasha story!

Gratzi! (Yes, I _know_ that is Italian)

^_^  
Dlbn

Your Psycho hanyo


	4. My Humps

Soubi: You're so cute

When you're confused

You're so cute you're upset

You're so cute

When you're embarrassed

Ritsuka: I know you love

Staring at my ass

My ass

My ass

My ass

My ass

My ass

My ass

My ass

My ass

You're such a pedophile!

For God's sake!

I drive the older men crazy

I stalk me daily

They really creep me out

They are my brother's friends

I least I think so

It wouldn't make it

Any less creepy though

All their attention got me kinda spooked

And I can't do nothing

It seems they love my ass in

My jeans

For some reason

Only Soubi has even dared to

Come up to me and

He's the worst of all

He keeps on kissing me

I don't understand why

Soubi

My love

Soubi

My love

Soubi

He loves my preteen ass

My ass

My ass

My ass

My ass it's got him

Soubi: He's making me hot

Ritsuka: Don't know why but I think I'm

Attracted to that man too

Soubi: He's making me hot

Ritsuka: Don't know why he lies me

But I got a

Pretty good idea

Soubi: You're so cute when you're scared

You're so cute when you're pissed off

You're so cute when you don't understand

You got such a cute ass

It always turns me on

And I get so hot inside

It makes me want to want to scream

Want to scream

Want to scream

Cause of your ass

Your ass Your ass Your ass

Your ass Your ass Your ass

Your cute little ass

Ritsuka

I met you outside the school

And you were easily tricked by my word

I could be your baby

You could be my honey

Let's spend time together and

I will kiss you when I feel

And I always do

Cause you turn me on even when

You do not mean to

Ritsuka: He thinks I'm really sexy

Soubi he wants to sex me

He's always making moves on me

Always staring at me

Trying to see my ass-ass

Looking at my ass-ass

You can look but you can't touch it

If you touch I'm gonna

Smack you across

The face and do not

Think I won't

I'm tempted to

So don't pull my hand Soubi

You ain't my man Soubi

I'm just trying to live Soubi

A normal life

My ass

My ass

My ass

My ass

My ass

My ass

My ass

My ass

My ass

My preteen ass

My pedophile lover

He loves my ass

I think I need to hit him

My ass has got him

Soubi: You're making

Me get hot

I can't keep it in my pants

And I just wanna sleep

With you and make your

Ears go away for forever more

I'd die for you

Die to love you

Ritsuka: Don't you have

Any self-restraint?

Can't you leave my ass alone?

Can't you stop kissing me

And telling me

That you love me?

What do you think you are doing

When you kiss me like that?

Soubi: You're making me

Feel so hot and

I can't

I can't stop

It in my pants

You are making me

Get so damn hot and your

Resistance only makes

You hotter to me

I just wanna get you in bed

Take your ears

Sleep with you

Ritsuka: Can't you keep it all There in your pants?

Why you gotta torture me?

Soubi: I'm falling so in love

You make me hot

I love that ass

That's it. This is for Yukaichick since she told me her vote in the hell called school. Lol. Will post soon!

^_^  
Dlbn

Psycho Hanyo


	5. Sk8r Boi

This is it: Sk8r Boi by Avril Lavigne (Pedophile by Aoyagi Ritsuka) Sk8r Boi is one of my favorite Avril Lavigne songs from her first CD, so this was a fun song to write. Enjoy it, please!

He was 20

I was twelve

Can I make it anymore obvious?

He was so cute

I was alone

What more can I say?

He wanted me

But I'd never tell

Secretly I wanted him as well

But I acted like I wanted him to go

I had a problem with our age difference

He was a pedophile

I said don't delete that photo!

He kissed me and I fell in love

He had a handsome face

But my mind was messed up

I didn't know how much I needed him

Few months from now

I sit at home

Hiding from mom in the closet

He opens on door

Gives me a smile

Offers to take me away from here

I agree to go with him

Back to his house

Didn't know what he had in mind for us

We made out

On the bedroom floor

I looked at the man

That I turned down

He was a pedophile

I said delete that photo!

He kissed me and I fell in love

He had a handsome face

But my mind was messed up

I didn't know how much I needed him

He was a pedophile

I said delete that photo!

He kissed me and I fell in love

He had a handsome face

But my mind was messed up

I didn't know how much I needed him

Sorry Seimei but you missed out

Well tough luck this man's mine now

He may be a pedophile but

I'm in love with him now

Too bad that you had to go

Away and leave him to find me

There is more then meets the eye

I see the heart that is inside

He's a pedophile

I'm a preteen

Can I make it anymore obvious?

We are in love

Or haven't you heard

How we own each other's worlds?

I'm with the pedophile

I said I love you Soubi

I'll be with him until I'm dead

He'll fight for me

Like he was trained to do

Don't care he's a pedophile

I'm with the pedophile

He said I love you Ritsuka

I'll fight for you until I'm dead

I'll keep you safe

From your mother and the

Others who try to hurt you

In case anyone was wondering, the photo reference came from when Ritsuka and Soubi made memories in the park. The term 'make memories' reminds me of something else, so I thought "What if Soubi took a dirty picture with the camera and Ritsuka didn't see it until it was too late?" Just to clear that up. I didn't want any confusion. (Since I'm so confusing. Yukaichick knows what I mean. Wink.) Thanks to all of you for your love and reading (Alright, maybe not love… ^_^) Thanks a ton to Yukaichick for requesting this song! Remember everyone: Voting helps me to decide what to post next! Until next time,

^_^

Dlbn

Psycho Hanyo

Next choices for voting:

1. All At Once by Bonnie Raitt (Then One Day by Aoyagi Ritsuka)

2. For The Girl Who Has Everything by N*Sync (For The Boy Who has Nothing by Agatsuma Soubi)

3. Seven Things by Miley Cyrus (Seven Things by Aoyagi Ritsuka and Agatsuma Soubi)

4. Tied Together With A Smile by Taylor Swift (Tied Together By A Name by Aoyagi Seimei)

5. You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift (You Belong With Me/I Belong With Him by Hawatari Yuiko and Aoyagi Ritsuka)

6. Robot Hell from Futurama (Fighter Units by Sagan Natsuo, and SaganYoji)


	6. Robot Hell

Thanks to _Kawaii hame-sama _and _Yukaichick _for their reviews and their choice! This song may not be what you thought it would, but it's worth a shot. It has a bit to do with book four, so I'm hoping everyone's read at least a bit of it. If not, that's okay. It's a fun song anyway!

Disclaimer: Loveless and all related names, logos, people, affiliations, (Oh you get the idea) belong to manga-ka Yun Kouga and the manga masters at Tokyopop. I do not own Futurama, Robot Hell, or the song. They belong to the guys who made Futurama and the Simpsons…uh…what're their names again?

Yoji: You don't know how to fight at all

Natsuo: But we are here to teach you how

Yoji: A fighter fights and a sacrifice takes the damage all that you know

Natsuo: You can be called by him when you feel his systems turning on

Both: And there is nothing you

Can do about this now you know!

Ritsuka: I don't get

All of this stuff but I hope you'll know

Zeros: We know more then you ever will

Yoji: Please let us explain a few things about your friend Soubi

Natsuo: He likes to be ordered around

Both: Give him any order and he will

Almost always follow it

Soubi: would you two shut up? He doesn't need to know all of this stuff

Yoji: Words are power and special words are the key to defeating

Natsuo: Any enemy you may face on your

Zeros: Quest to get revenge on Seimei's murderers

Both: You'll suffer pains and even torture,

Soubi: But that's what it means to be a sacrifice

Dlbn: Well, there you go! Robot Hell from Futurama, Fighter Units from Yoji and Natsuo…oh, and your favorite, maybe, little psychotic hanyo: Dlbn. Gotta love those adorable little Zeroes.

^_^  
Dlbn

Your Psycho Hanyo

Vote please!:

Instead by Stacie Orrico (Be Ritsuka Instead by Aoyagi Ritsuka)  
The Saga Begins by Weird Al (the Story Begins by Dlbn)

Quit Playing Games With My Heart by The Backstreet Boys (Quit Playing Games With My Heart by Aoyagi Ritsuka)

Somewhere That's Green from Family Guy (Somewhere It's Legal by Agatsuma Soubi)

Desperate by David Archuleta (Desperate by Aoyagi Ritsuka)

Can You Feel The Love Tonight? From The Lion King (Can You Feel The Love Tonight by Sagan Natsuo and Sagan Yoji)

Love is An Army by Leann Rimes (Septimal Moon by Aoyagi Ritsuka and Seimei, Agatsuma Soubi, Sagan Yoji and Natsuo, Sakagami Koya, Akame Nisei, and Nakano Yamato)


	7. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yoji, Natsuo, Soubi, Ritsuka, or anyone else mentioned in here that comes from Loveless. They belong to Yun Kouga. I also don't own The Lion King or anything associated with it. That's Disney's problem.

Natsuo: We can see it happening

And he don't have a clue

Ritsuka's fallen in love

And here's the bottom line:

Nothing is like before

Soubi's sweet caress of love

It's a magic inside him

And with all

This romantic atmosphere

Disaster's in the air

Yoji: Can you feel

The love tonight?

His feelings in the air ring

Finally his heart

Is telling the truth

We've known all along

Natsuo: Ritsuka may deny it all

But how to make him see?

That we know Soubi was

Always meant to be his?

He can't decide

Yoji: Why won't he tell Soubi

Just how he feels?

The love we know's inside?

Natsuo: Can you feel

The love tonight?

His feelings in the air ring

And his heart is

Finally getting to have peace

Now that his brother's gone

Yoji: Can you feel the love tonight?

It's hard to watch

Him deny the

Feelings he has

These nights they seem so long

Without him saying love

Natsuo: And we know he

Fell in love now

Yoji: It can be assumed

That Soubi knows

Both: All about this too

We know they belong together

Thanks for the request, Yukaichick! Next chapter will be up eventually. Depends on when I can get a comp in the lab. Lol. Keep up the requesting! They help me know what to put next!!

Instead by Stacie Orrico (Be Ritsuka Instead by Aoyagi Ritsuka)  
The Saga Begins by Weird Al (the Story Begins by Dlbn)  
Quit Playing Games With My Heart by The Backstreet Boys (Quit Playing Games With My Heart by Aoyagi Ritsuka)  
Somewhere That's Green from Family Guy (Somewhere It's Legal by Agatsuma Soubi)  
Desperate by David Archuleta (Desperate by Aoyagi Ritsuka)  
Can You Feel The Love Tonight? From The Lion King (Can You Feel The Love Tonight by Sagan Natsuo and Sagan Yoji)  
Love is An Army by Leann Rimes (Septimal Moon by Aoyagi Ritsuka and Seimei, Agatsuma Soubi, Sagan Yoji and Natsuo, Sakagami Koya, Akame Nisei, and Nakano Yamato)


	8. Somewhere That's Green

Somewhere That's Green from Family Guy  
(Somewhere It's Legal by Agatsuma Soubi)

Dlbn: Sorry for the long wait. I've been swamped with BSRG and school work. But here it is! Yukaichick's request: Somewhere that's green!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the lyrics of this parody. The original song belongs to Seth MacFarland (Or however he spells that) and the characters belong to Yun Kouga. They are both awesome! Awesome I tell you!

A twelve year old

I love to stand beside

When we kiss I feel like I could fly away inside

But I'm twenty and he says that this is illegal but

I know that somewhere out there…

Somewhere it's legal

Between our little spats and our fights with other units

We snuggle together in his room or in my

One-bedroom apartment

I'm his fighter Unit

Aoyagi Ritsuka is more then a sacrifice

To me he is my lover with no regrets

It's not the kind of love you read about in magazines…

Some day I know we two will go somewhere it's legal

Well, there you go. It's a bit short, but so is the song. I will update with a special gift chapter next. Till then!

Dlbn

Your Psycho hanyo


	9. Jessie's Gift

Desperate by David Archuleta

(Desperate by Aoyagi Ritsuka)

Dlbn: This is a gift chapter to my friend Jessie. Feel better soon, amiga! I can't wait to see you again!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Desperate

Desperate

I'm not the Ritsuka

That my mom used to know

She hits me but I know

That I deserve to be punished

For not being her real son

I feel so small and lost

Like I'm the only one

I want to scream

Cause I'm desperate

I want something

Just anything

To bring back the

Ritsuka of two years ago

I want a reason to keep believing

That this is who I've

Always been meant to be

I'm in the dark

There's only Soubi to call

He's my only friend

But even Soubi can't hide me

From all my tears from all my pain

And all the day's I've

Spent pushing people away

It's my life

It's time I faced it

I want something

Just anything

To convince me it's okay to be me

I want a reason to keep believing

That somehow mom's

Ritsuka's the wrong one

And I'm desperate

Desperate

And I'm desperate tonight

I know that things have got to change

I must go back

I'll find a way

And day by day I'll start to remember

I want somebody

Not anybody

I want Soubi to say he loves me tonight

I want a reason to keep believing that

When he says that he means it

I want Seimei

My brother Seimei

To rise from the dead and come back to us

I want a reason to keep believing that

Someday everything will be alright

And I'm desperate

Desperate

I'm so desperate tonight

Oh desperate

So desperate tonight

Tonight

Desperate

Desperate

There you go! My gift chapter! I will update soon as I can get to the school comp lab again. Thanks for reading!

^_^  
Dlbn  
Your Psycho Hanyo

PS: Voting will continue in the next chapter


	10. Thinking Of You

Disclaimer: This song belongs to Katy Perry and the characters belong to Yun Kouga. The only thing I own is the parodied version.

Thinking Of You by Katy Perry  
(Thinking Of Soubi by Aoyagi Ritsuka)

I miss Seimei but there's

Someone in his place

And he always protects me

Like a bird

Sits on top of an egg

He'll never leave my side and

I owe him everything

For what he's done

For me since we met

I guess he's the best thing for me

Cause when I feel alone

I am calling Soubi

Thinking of Soubi

What he would do if

I said Skidaio

For the first time since we met

Oh I wish that I

Could feel that way for him

He's like an older version of Seimei

But he'll never leave me

Like a second in command

He's always by my side

I know I can't get better

Then what I have

No one knows

The way we are right now

And that's probably best

He kisses my lips

And I taste cigarettes

He's pulled me in

Never been so happy with myself

When it's late at night

I am thinking of you

Waiting for a call

If he's the one I'm

Meant to share my

Life with why is it so hard to

Admit that I love him?

Cause it's so hard

He's the best and yes I do regret

Not saying it

From the start and

Now

Now my lesson's learned

I never said it

He never left

I think he should know

Cause when mom's going nuts I am thinking of Soubi

And all that he does

The spells he'll cast to make my life last

One more day in this world

Oh I wish that I could tell him how I

Feel now

How I feel about him

I'm so in love with him

And he walks through the balcony window

Without knocking

I'm not alone now cause in his arms I'd like to stay

Stay

There you go, one more chapter! Here's the vote I promised

My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson/ My Life Would Suck Without You by Aoyagi Ritsuka

So Damn Clever by the Plain white T's/Such A Coward by Agatsuma Soubi (At age 17)

Innocence by Avril Lavigne/Ignorance by Aoyagi Ritsuka

We Are by Simple Plan/One by Aoyagi Ritsuka, Aoyagi Seimei, Agatsuma Soubi, Akame Nisei, Sagan Natsuo, Sagan Yoji, Ai, Midori, Sakagami Koya, and Nakano Yamato

Over It by Katherine McPhee/Over It by Aoyagi Ritsuka


	11. My Life Would Suck Without You

I will have two chapters coming out. This one is for Yukaichick's vote: My Life Would Suck Without You. Thank you for your support and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! The song is Kelly Clarkson's and the charaters are Yun Kouga's.

Guess I knew you won't go:  
You're standing at the window  
Guess you meant everything that you said before  
Like how much you loved me every day  
Thought I'd never fall for you out I was wrong

Cause we belong together now:  
Though we have different names  
You've got a piece of me and honestly my life:  
My life would suck  
Would suck without you

Maybe I was stupid for never believing you  
And I know that for me you would fight  
I know that I've got issues but you're pretty fucked up too  
Either way I've found out I'm nothing without you

Cause we belong together now:  
Though we have different names  
You've got a piece of me and honestly my life:  
My life would suck  
Would suck without you

Thought it seems dysfunctional:  
I really shouldn't love you but I can't let you go  
Cause we belong together now:  
Though we have different names  
You've got a piece of me and honestly my life:  
My life would suck  
Would suck without you

Cause we belong together now:  
Though we have different names  
You've got a piece of me and honestly my life:  
My life would suck  
Would suck without you

Well, there you go. I hope you all enjoyed! Our next song will be in the next chapter: Plain White T's: So Damn Clever.

^_^  
Dlbn  
Your Psycho hanyo


	12. Such A Coward

This chapter goes out to kawaii hime-sama. It's So Damn Clever by The Plain White T's/Such A Coward by Agatsuma Soubi, age 17. Thanks so much for your vote! Hope you enjoy…

Disclaimer: I own not the song nor the people. The people belong to Yun Kouga and the song belongs to The Plain White T's.

Thought that I'd have your name and in my mind I was yours:

What did I know?

I didn't believe when Nagisa said that you were a fake:

You manipulated this boy to bed

I thought she had you wrong: then one day you were gone

Every time I hear your name I can't forget your actions:

Nobody else could break my heart:

Why do you have to be such a coward?

Turns you on:

Tricking boys into believing you

Made me believe that we would be together:

Why do you have to be such a coward?

We were over from the start:

We had met just in time to fall apart

I can't believe I missed the signs:

You were cold when you took me to the office

But I thought that I was wrong:

In the morning I was his

Every time I see your face I can't forgive you:

Nobody else could've broke my heart

Why do you have to be such a coward?

Turned you on: That I looked like my mother

Made me believe that we would be together:

Why do you have to be such a coward?

You vanished from my life:

Seimei pulled all the right strings

You said all the right things

Now that he's gotten what he wanted:

You don't want me anymore

Every time I hear your voice I remember being betrayed:

Nobody could break my heart

Why do you have to be such a coward?

And now I have his name etched into my neck

Made me believe that we would be together:

Why do you have to be such a coward?

Well, there ya go! Such A Coward by Agatsuma Soubi! I liked writing this one cause it was from Soubi's younger days, when he seemed to care a little about Ritsu. (Or at least didn't want to kill him…) I hope you all got to enjoy. Thanks to kawaii hime-sama for the vote!

Next vote:

Perfect by Simple Plan/Ritsuka by Ritsuka Aoyagi  
Everywhere I Go by Katherine McPhee/Everywhere I Go by Agatsuma Soubi, age 17  
Dangerous by Katherine McPhee/Dangerous by Aoygai Ritsuka, Agatsuma Soubi, Sagan Yoji, Sagan Natsuo, and Kaido Kio  
Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade/Fall For You by Aoyagi Ritsuka and Agatsuma Soubi  
To Be With You by David Archuleta/To Have You Back by Aoyagi Ritsuka

^_^  
Dlbn  
Your Psycho hanyo


	13. Perfect

I am SO sorry it took so long to update this. I just had to wait for school to come around cause my home comp won't work with uploading.  Oh well. Here is Light Within Darkness' choice:  
Perfect by Simple Plan/Ritsuka by Aoyagi Ritsuka

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Think mom  
Look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
I am sorry I changed so fast  
And I think that I'm wasting my time  
Trying to be who you want  
You know it hurts when  
You attack me at home

Now I try hard to be him and  
I just wanna make you happy  
I'm never gonna be  
Good enough for you  
I can't pretend that I'm alright

And you can't change me  
Cause I forgot it all  
No one lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be Ritsuka  
Now it's just too late  
And I can't change back  
I'm sorry I can't be Ritsuka

I try to forget about  
The pain I feel inside  
Don't you get that this is who I am?  
All the days we spent together  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like  
You don't love me anymore  
Now I try hard to be him and  
I just wanna make you happy  
I'm never gonna be  
Good enough for you

I can't stand another bruise  
And you can't change me  
I'm happy this way  
No one lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be Ritsuka  
Now it's just too late  
And I can't change back  
I'm sorry I can't be Ritsuka

Nothing's gonna  
Remove the scars that you left  
And nothing's gonna  
Make me right again  
Please don't turn your back on me  
I can't believe it's so hard to come home  
Cause you don't understand  
Understand  
Understand

Can't remember anything  
No one lasts forever: I'm sorry I can't be Ritsuka  
Now it's just too late and I can't change back  
I'm sorry I can't be Ritsuka  
Katsuko-sensei says  
Nothing's wrong with living life for yourself  
But how can I leave you when you're so sad?

I'm sorry  
I can't be Ritsuka


	14. Fall For You

Here is another chapter for Loveless Love Songs. This is kawaii hime-sama's choice:  
"Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade/Fall For You by Aoyagi Ritsuka and Agatsuma Soubi"

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Ritsuka: For the first time  
We are not fighting  
Seems so long since we've  
Gotten a little break  
I know you don't know  
I'm in love with you  
I know you're hoping  
That it's true though

But close your eyes  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Can't make me change my mind  
I can't live my life without you around  
I swear it's true  
Because a guy like you is  
Impossible to find  
Just impossible to find

This is never what I imagined  
I always swore that  
Life was nothing important  
I always thought  
That I was stronger  
I may be young  
Maybe I've loved you from the start

Soubi: But close your eyes  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Can't make me change my mind  
I can't live my life without you around  
I swear it's true  
Because a guy like you is  
Impossible to find  
Just impossible to find

It's impossible  
But look in my eyes  
Know I am  
Not lying to you  
Be careful what you say  
Cause talk is cheap  
And think of me tonight  
When you're asleep

Ritsuka: But close your eyes  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Can't make me change my mind  
I can't live my life without you around  
I swear it's true because a guy  
Like you is impossible to find  
Just impossible to find

Both: Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Can't make me change my mind  
I can't live my life without you around  
I swear it's true because a guy  
Like you is impossible to find  
Just impossible to find

And now, here's the voting choices for the next chapter. If there is any song you want to see done, send me it in a review or a PM.

It Sucks to be Me from Avenue Q/It Sucks to be Us by Aoyagi Ritsuka and friends  
Thoughtless by Evanescence/Thoughtless by Agatsuma Soubi  
So Emotional by Christina Aguilera/So Emotional by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
That's How You Know from Enchanted/That's Why I Thought by Agatsuma Soubi  
Best Days of Your Life by Kellie Pickler/Had Your Chance With Me by Agatsuma Soubi (Age 17)  
Heartless by Kanye West/Loveless by Aoyagi Ritsuka

If there is any song you want to see done, send me it in a review or a PM.

Dlbn


	15. It Sucks To Be Me

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in here but the parody. I swear!! Don't sue me!!!

This was requested by kawaii hime-sama. Thanks for your review!

Soubi: Morning, Ritsuka!

Ritsuka: Oh, hi there Soubi.

Soubi: How are you?

Ritsuka: Broken-hearted

Soubi: What's the matter?

Ritsuka: I can't stop thinking

About the other day

Soubi: Oh. With Seimei

Ritsuka: Yeah that

I mean

Look at me

I'm twelve years old now

And I always thought

Soubi: What?

Ritsuka: no, it sounds stupid

Soubi: Aw come on

Ritsuka: After hea died I

Thought he'd come back

Soubi: What?

Ritsuka: And say he was okay

And they were wrong

And it wasn't him

And as you know now

He didn't

Soubi: No

Ritsuka: Oh well

It sucks to be me

Soubi: No-oo

Ritsuka: It sucks to be me

Soubi: No!

Ritsuka: It sucks to be alive

And not able to

Remember who you were

It sucks to be me

Soubi: Your life sucks?

Ritsuka: I think so

Soubi: Your problems aren't so bad

My parents died

When I was only six

Ritsuka: I'm sorry

Soubi: Thanks

And I was taken in by my

Mother's fighter

And he took my ears

And he made me believe he

Would name me but he didn't do it

Fuck

It sucks to be me

Ritsuka: It sucks to be me

It sucks to be Ritsuka

Soubi: And Soubi

Ritsuka: To not have memories

Soubi: To not have my ears

Both: It sucks to be me

Ritsuka: Hey, Yoji, Natsuo

Could you help us settle something?

Do you have a minute?

Yoji: Yeah, of course

Soubi: Who's life sucks more?

Ritsuka's or mine?

Yoji and Natsuo: Ours

Yoji: We are a unit

Natsuo: We're as close as

A unit can get

Yoji: We've been the best of friends

Natsuo: Ever since the day we met

Yoji: And he knows lots

Of ways to make me really upset

And every day is an aggravation

Natsuo: Come on

You're overreacting

Yoji: You play your video games all

Night when I'm trying to sleep

Natsuo: Oh yeah?

You put your wet feet on

My book when I'm trying to read

Yoji: You make that very small

Dorm room we share a hell

Natsuo: So do you

That's why I'm in hell too

Yoji: It sucks to be me

Natsuo: No

It sucks to be me

Soubi: It sucks to be me

Ritsuka: It sucks to be me

All: Is there anybody here

It doesn't suck to be?

It sucks to be me

Yuiko: Why are you

All so happy?

Yoji: Because our lives suck!

Yuiko: Your lives suck?

Why does that make you happy?

Ha

I'm taller then all of my

Classmates are

And they always use me for work

But I cant stop it

I have a crush on Ritsuka-kun

But he doesn't like

Me the way I like him

And Yayoi asked me

To go out with him

But he's shorter then me

And I said no

And I think I hurt him

It sucks to be me

It sucks to be me

I know it

Sucka-sucka-sucka-sucka

Sucka-sucka-sucka-sucka

Sucka-sucka-sucka-sucka

Sucks!

It sucks to be me

Hitomi: Excuse me?

Ritsuka: Hey Sensei

Hitomi: Sorry to bother you

But I can't find Yayoi anywhere

Yuiko: I haven't seen him all day

Was he here?

Hitomi: Well

He was sick last week

But he said he would come

Into school today

So I got all of the

Papers he missed

On

The days

He was gone

Ritsuka: Well I think I see

Him right over there

Let us get him

Hitomi: Great

Thanks

Soubi/Ritsuka/Zeroes/Yuiko: Yayoi!

Yayoi: I'm coming

I'm coming

Hitomi: Here are the

Papers that you missed

Yayoi: Thank you

From the time I was young

I was always getting sick

Mom spent a lotta money to

Get me tested for diseases

And she found out I've got asthma

And it keeps me out of school

And I miss so much when

I'm at home

All: It sucks to be you

Soubi: You win

All: It sucks to be you

Ritsuka: I hope you feel better

Yayoi: And every time

I stop running

People always make such a

Big fuss over me

It gets old

All: It sucks to be you:

Here in Tokyo it sucks to be me

It sucks to be you:

Here in Japan it sucks to be you

It sucks to be you in Tokyo

And it sucks to be us

But not when we're together

We're together here in

Tokyo, Japan

We live in Tokyo, Japan

Our friends do too

Till we all grow older we

Live in Tokyo, Japan

Yayoi: This is real life

All: We live in Tokyo, Japan

Natsuo: Can't live without it

All: We live in Tokyo, Japan

Hitomi: And it kinda sucks

All: To live in Tokyo, Japan

Dlbn: At least…….I think they live in Tokyo…………I'm pretty sure they do………anyway, here is the first Avenue Q song I've ever done for Loveless in this fic. Hope you enjoyed!!


	16. Heartless

Since I couldn't choose between the two requests, I decided to do both again! Yes, Light Within Darkness, Kanye IS a jackass for what he did to Taylor. But you have to admit that the song is good. Maybe this parody will help change your mind……………..

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Kanye owns the song and Yun Kouga owns Loveless. Nothing is mine. Got it memorized? (Light Within Darkness must be laughing her ass off by now)

Every day

I go and fight

People I've never met

Somewhere in my twelve years alive

I have accepted

That my name is Loveless

Loveless

Loveless

Loveless

What a horrible name: Loveless

Loveless

Loveless

Loveless

I hate the name Loveless

How could Seimei pretend

He's dead when he's really alive

Can't believe he would go and do

That to me no

But at least he sent Soubi to

Protect me

I mean after all the things

That I've been through

I mean after all the things I've got into

And I know there are some

Things that he ain't told me

I know he did some things

But that's the old him

And now he has come back

And wants Soubi back now

And he tries to get me

To bind myself to him

He's got friends

Well I got some too

But in the end I'm still so lonely

It has been

Only two years since

My brother was killed

Somewhere far in those years

I can't believe

That my name is Loveless

Loveless

Loveless

Loveless

I hate the name Loveless

Loveless

Loveless

Loveless

I hate the name Loveless

How could I be so Dr. Evil?

It's brought out a side

Of me that I don't know

I decided I wasn't upset

So why I up 3 A.M. for the phone?

Why Soubi got to go into lockdown?

No I don't know

But I wish I did

And Seimei has messed my life up

And I already know

How this thing go

Soubi hardly says anything

And he acts all depressed and

I feel like I'm all alone again

But I know that

In only a couple months

Then everything is

Gonna be back to the

Way that it was

Two years

Ago everything

I knew had changed

When I lost all of my memories

Probably so I could become Loveless

Loveless

Loveless

Loveless

Was it so I could be Loveless?

Loveless

Loveless

Loveless

Is forgetting part of

Being Loveless?

Fighting-fighting-fighting fights

Soubi can't we knock it off?  
No one knows

What we've been through  
They don't know

About me and you  
So why I got two live

Two lives?

When all I want is to

Become Ritsuka again  
And we just gonna be

A fighter unit  
And no I can't believe  
all this has been going on

Behind my back for so long

Now I'm part of it tonight

Can't believe it

Every day

Everything gets stranger for me

And somehow for all I've done

I end up stuck with a name like Loveless

Loveless

Loveless

Loveless

I hate the name Loveless

Loveless

Loveless

Loveless

Whoever picked the name Loveless?

Well, there you go. The next chapter is done. Finally!!! Yee hee hee hee! (Explodes)

Selections for the next chapter. And remember: You can request a song that isn't on the list. I will parody them.

_To All The Girls_ by Aaron Carter/_To My Fighter_ by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_Yoda _by Weird Al/_Soubi_ by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_High School Never Ends _by Bowling for Soup/_Elementary School Never Ends_ by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_Bartender_ by T-Pain, featuring Akon/_Pedophiole_ by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_I Love Rock And Roll_ by Joan Jet and the Blackheads/_I Love You, Ritsuka (I Love You, Soubi_ )by Agatsuma Soubi and Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_Total Eclipse of the Heart_ by Bonnie Tyler/_Now That Soubi Has My Heart_ by Aoyagi Ritsuka


	17. I Love You Ritsuka, I Love You Soubi

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here. The song belongs to Joan Jet and the Blackheads and the characters belong to Yun Kouga. Thank you to Kawaii hime-sama for voting!

Ritsuka: I saw him standing

There by the school gate

I knew he must a been about 20

And he was a pedophile

How do they find me?

Said he was friends with Seimei

And I trusted him

We went

To the park to make

Memories and he kissed me softly

Kissed me

Saying

Soubi: I love you Ritsuka

Ritsuka: Said he was one of

My brother's friends

Soubi: I love you Ritsuka

Ritsuka: And I ran away from there

Fast as I could

Both: Ow

Soubi: Then Breathless came and

I had to fight them

I guess I

Kind of

Spooked him because he

Didn't know

I was a Fighter Unit

Wish we could be alone

I had to go but I bought

Him a phone so I

Could call

And he would see a

Naked photo of me

Yea me

Saying

Ritsuka: That's so sick Soubi!

Soubi: Didn't I tell you that

Would show when I called?

Ritsuka: Take the damn thing off!

Soubi: Don't you like the photo?

I like the one of you

Ritsuka: He said

Sit on my lap cause

We are here alone

Please pierce my ear

For me Ritsuka

By the way I love you he's singing that same damn song about me saying

Soubi: I love you Ritsuka

Do you know that I will die for your life?

Ritsuka: I love you Soubi

But you got to stop being such a pedophile

Soubi: I love you Loveless

Do you know that I will die for your life?

Ritsuka: I love you Soubi

But you got to stop being such a pedophile

Soubi: I love you Ritsuka

Do you know that I will die for your life?

Ritsuka: I love you Soubi

But you got to stop being such a pedophile

Soubi: I love you Ritsuka

Do you know that I will die for your life?

Ritsuka: I love you Soubi

But you got to stop being such a pedophile

Soubi: I love you Loveless

Do you know that I will die for your life?

Ritsuka: I love you Soubi: Gotta stop denying that I like this

Well, there you go. The next chapter! Woo! Voting:

Hate (I Really Don't Like You) by The Plain White T's/ Hate (You Really Don't Like Me) by Hawatari Yuiko  
Losing Grip by Avril Lavgine/Losing Grip by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
All At Once by Bonnie Raitt/Then One Day by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
Photograph by Nickelback/Photograph by Aoyagi Ritsuka

Or any requests you have  
^_^

Dlbn


	18. Hate: You Really Don't Like Me

Disclaimer: I own the parody and that is it….please don't sue. MEEP!

Love

Love

Love, love, love, love

Thought you were cute when

I saw you come in your first day

But you treat me like a moron

Seems you don't want me around

All I want is your

Love

Love

Love, love, love, love

Hate is a strong word

But you really don't seem

To like me

All that you say

To me are words that

Are very insulting

You can keep it up

But it won't bring me down

Hate is a strong word

But you really

Don't seem to like me

One day I will make you

See that we should

Be more then friends

And we're meant to be

I guess you think that

I am worthless

But I will

Prove me differently

All I want is your

Love

Love

Love, love, love, love

Hate is a strong word

But you really don't seem

To like me

All that you say

To me are words that

Are very insulting

You can keep it up

But it won't bring me down

Hate is a strong word

But you really

Don't seem to like me

Your words may be rude and insulting

But I will never stop loving you Ritsuka!

All I want is your love, Love

Love, love, love, love

Hate is a strong word

But you really don't seem to like me

All that you say to me are words that are very insulting

You can keep it up but it won't bring me down

Hate is a strong word

But you really don't seem to like me

You don't really like me

You don't really like me

You don't really like me

Dlbn: Well, there you go! The next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!

Voting:  
_Bartender _by T-Pain featuring Akon/_Pedophile _by Aoyagi Ritsuka featuring Agatsuma Soubi  
Love Story by Taylor Swift/Love Story by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_Strong Enough _by Stacie Orrico/_Strong Enough _by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_Quit Playing Games with My Heart _by The Backstreet Boys/_Quit Playing Games with My Heart _by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_When You Say That You Love Me _by Clay Aiken/_When You Say That You Love Me _by Aoyagi Ritsuka


	19. Quit Playing Games With My Heart

Thank you once again to kawaii-hime sama for the support and reviews! Here's your vote: Quit Playing Games with My Heart by the Backstreet Boys/Quit Playing Games with My Heart by Aoyagi Ritsuka.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the parody!

Soubi oh

Even in my heart

I see you're not

Being true to me

Deep within my mind

I know your

Words aren't true

Sometimes I wish I could

Believe you

Impossible as it may seem

But I wish I could

So bad Soubi

Quit playing games with my heart

With my heart

Before you tear me apart

Quit playing games with my mind

Your words are confusing

Me right now and always

Quit playing games with my heart

I live my life the way

That I know how to though I

Don't remember my past

And who I had once used to be

Sometimes I wish I could

Believe you

When you say you love me

But I wish I could

But I know better

Quit playing games with my heart

Quit playing games with my mind

Before you tear me apart

My heart

Quit play games with my mind

Your words are confusing to me

I don't want

To see you

You're tearing me apart

My heart

Quit playing games

Soubi, Soubi

The love that you claim so strong

May leave me hanging on forever

Oh Soubi, Soubi

This is not right

Let's stop this tonight

Soubi oh

Quit playing games!

I can't believe you when you kiss me and say that you love me

But I wish I could Soubi

Quit playing games with my heart

Quit playing games with my heart before you tear me apart

My heart

Quit playing games with my heart

Why do you have to sat the things that

Tear me apart?

You're tearing me apart

My heart

Quit playing games with my mind

Quit playing games with my heart

Quit playing games with my mind

With my heart

My mind

My heart

Dlbn: Well, there you have it! Quit Playing Games with My Heart: The Loveless version! Yay!

Nbld: We've made it all the way to chapter nineteen!

Dlbn: Sis? What are _you_ doing here?

Nbld: I have brought you the voting list. You forgot it.

Dlbn: Oh…(Nervous laugh) Did I? Oops!

Nbld: I just wanted my…one, two, three…three lines of fame.

Dlbn: Four.

Nbld: Shut up.

Dlbn: Five.

Nbld: Here's the voting list!

Dlbn: Six.

Nbld: Ugh!

Dlbn: …Eight.

Voting list:

_The Way I Loved You_/_The Way I Love You_ by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_We Are One _from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride_/We Are One by _The Fighter Units  
_Toxic _by Brittany Spears/_Toxic _by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru/Sentouki by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_I'm With You_ by Avril Lavigne/_Please Save Me_ by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_Any Song You Want To See Parodied by _the Voters/_The Parody_ by Dlbn


	20. Sanctuary

Thank you once more to kawaii hime-sama for reviewing! I narrowed down the three votes thanks to an in-person vote from Light Within Darkness

I never understand what

People mean if they say they like me

But I need you to say it

My heart is a battleground:

So many ups and downs

Can't remember,

Who I used to be

It hurts me when you say you love me

It's your voice

Making fears and tears melt away

My Sentouki,

Yeah

My Sentouki

I know you love me more then I do

When we fight;

It tears me up

Inside and I can't

I will eventually

Fade away

You say you

Can't kill me

Even if Seimei,

Orders you to

I have more scars then you've known

Another realm,

Where if I die he'll return

My Sentouki,

Yeah

My Sentouki

Would you be happy with him?

Word-Spell fights

It's where rules

Of here don't apply

You'll do anything I tell you too

And

I don't understand how you

Can say you will die,

For me so damn easily

I don't know

Who I was before

I met you that day at the school

Your voice inside,

Makes my fears and tears melt away

My Sentouki,

Yeah

My Sentouki

I think I finally understand love

Say you love me: I'll believe it deep inside you and I

There's a new love; Hearts in flight

I crave your touch more then you know

My Soubi,

My Soubi,

Yeah

Makes my fears and tears melt away

Soubi Agatsuma

I want to be with you forever more

What's left of me

All belongs to you now

Oh

Make fears, make tears melt away

I...I love you more then you will ever know…

Once again, thanks for reviewing!  
Voting choices:  
_I'm With You_ by Avril Lavigne/_Please Save Me_ by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_Neglected_ by Katherine McPhee/_Want To Kill Me_ by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_Dangerous_ by Katherine McPhee/_Dangerous_ by Aoyagi Ritsuka and Agatsuma Seimei  
_The Safest Place _by Leann Rimes/_Safest Place _by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_Love Is An Army _by Leann Rimes/_Septimal Moon _by Aoyagi Ritsuka, Agatsuma Soubi, Aoyagi Seimei, Akame Nisei, Sagan Yoji, Sagan Natsuo, Nakano Yamato, and Sakagami Koya


	21. I'm With You

Dlbn: Hey there everyone! It's time for another chapter and another parody by yours truly! Happy early Halloween to all my readers/reviewers. Enjoy it!

Thank you Kawaii hime-sama for voting again!

I'm With You by Avril Lavigne/Please Save Me by Aoyagi Ritsuka

I'm sitting in the office

I'm waking from sleep

I don't know why my

Shrink's unconscious

I try to wake her up but she does

Not respond to my voice

I've gotta go and get help

Is anyone still alive now?

Won't somebody please answer me?

I'm so damn scared now

Trying to figure out what's wrong

I want to call for help but I

Don't know who to call

I don't know who you are

But please

Please save me

Please save me

I'm going to my place

And my mom's setting it aflame

And I can't help her out

So I walk and find my Sensei

Floating in the river and

Yayoi hanging from a tree

And when I get over to my school

Yuiko's hurt and she dies in my arms

Suddenly I see someone

Trying to set Seimei on fire

I want to scream for help for him

And Soubi comes without my call

I can't believe any of this but

Soubi tries to kill me

Why is everything going so wrong?

Maybe I'm just asleep right now

When he calls me Loveless

I argue and I use some spell

And he fades away and he

Turns into Seimei and I escape

I ask him if he has to kill me if

Seimei said to

He said he'd kill himself first…

I can't believe it's true but Soubi

Said he'll die for me

Please help me

Don't let Seimei kill me

Thanks for reading!

Dlbn: Here now with the voting list, my sister/alter-ego, Nbld!

Nbld: Thanks for that unnecessary introduction. The voting for the next installment of Loveless Love Songs are:  
_Review My Kisses _by Leann Rimes/_Go Further With You _by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_Tim McGraw _by Taylor Swift/_He Comes Back _by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_Your Eyes Don't Lie _by David Archuleta/_Your Eyes Don't Lie _by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_I Can't Make You Love Me _by Bonnie Raitt/_I Can't Make You Love Me _by Agatsuma Soubi  
_Everywhere I Go _by Katherine McPhee/_Everywhere I Go _by Agatsuma Soubi (Age 17)  
_My Alien _by Simple Plan/_My Fighter _by Aoyagi Ritsuka

Dlbn: Enjoy!!


	22. I Can't Make You Love Me

Dlbn: I hope everyone had a great Halloween! I went to Fright Fest at the Great Escape on Sunday. The haunted house spooked me, but comparing the rooms to things I thought were funny helped. ;)

Review Corner: Thanks again to kawaii hime-sama for reviewing! Here is I Can't Make You Love Me by Bonnie Raitt/I Can't Make You Love Me by Agatsuma Soubi

Come over to my place or call my phone if you ever feel that you're all alone

Lay down with me: I won't hurt you

Just lay with me: I won't touch you

You'll keep your ears

Cause I can't make you love me if you don't

I can't make your heart feel something that it won't

if Seimei ever tells me I must kill you:

I will lay down and die first so that I can keep you safe

Another day

But I can't make you love me if you don't

Just close your eyes so you won't see what happens

When we're fighting in word-spell

Battle will end and I'll do what's right

But I promise I won't give up this fight and I won't give up this fight

Cause I can't make you love me if you don't

I can't make your heart feel something that it won't

if Seimei ever tells me I must kill you:

I will lay down and die first so that I can keep you safe

Another day

But I can't make you love me if you don't

Dlbn: That was a bit sad. I started to sniffle reading it..  
Nbld: While she bawls her eyes out over her own parody, here is the voting list for the next chapter:

_Untitled _by Simple Plan/_How Could I Let This Happen? _by Minami Ritsu  
_Fairy Tales _by Jo-Jo/_That Love Stuff _by Akame Nisei  
_Haunted _by Kelly Clarkson/_Haunted _by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_Thinking of You _by Katy Perry/_Thinking of Soubi _by Aoyagi Ritsuka


	23. This Love Stuff

Dlbn: Dlbn here with a brand new chapter/song parody! (Throws confetti)

Nbld: …You're insane…

Dlbn: Hey, I'm not the one who put a song in the voting choices that we've already done! (Thank you kawaii hime-sama for pointing that out)

Nbld: That's what happens when you rush to create a voting list with only three more minutes to get to class. ;)

Dlbn: No excuse!!

Nbld: Anyways, I'm here to bring a special announcement.

Dlbn: What?

Nbld: To date, there have been 1343 hits to Loveless Love Songs, as well as 29 reviews!

Dlbn: Woo hoo! Thanks a ton to everyone who has read and/or reviewed Loveless Love Songs. You all win a digital cookie! (Hands out digital cookies)

Nbld: And now that our little rant is over, here is the next parody! Enjoy!

_Fairy Tales _by Jo-Jo/_That Love Stuff _by Akame Nisei

I know the stories

I've read the books;

Boy meets girl

And they fall forever in love

But I don't understand

That love stuff and I

Don't want it or need it

Listen

Back when I wasn't a prisoner here

At Septimal Moon, back when I was

At Gora with Seimei and he told me

All he wanted was to be loved by

Ritsuka, his younger brother

But he was way too insecure and

Wanted to test his love but I

Didn't really get what he meant

Never understood why

I don't believe in this love stuff

I don't want it and

I don't need his love stuff

He thinks my heart is not complete

It's not complete

Frankly love makes me sick

Don't need it or understand

I'll figure it out for myself

For myself

I'm just starting to learn

That I don't know this love stuff

Seimei insists that love is

To forgive someone

For who they were and accept

The person they've become

I think I feel that way about him

Could I be in love with Seimei?

It seems weird for me to love my

Master and I know

That I am all done

Never understood why

I don't believe in this love stuff

I don't want it and

I don't need his love stuff

He thinks my heart is not complete

Maybe it's not complete

Frankly love makes me sick

Don't need it or understand

Don't want it or need it

I'll figure it out for myself

For myself

I'm just starting to learn

That I don't know this love stuff

Seimei I want to answer you

But I'm prisoner here and I

Can't leave this place

Wish you could teach me

What this love is

Can you help me out?

Can you show me what

Love is all about?

Cause I'll never know it for myself

That's why I don't understand

This love stuff

I don't believe in love

Or any of this love stuff

I'll never be in love

I don't understand it

I don't want or need it

It makes me sick

All of this love stuff

It seems my mind's made up now

Yes it is made up

I don't believe in all of this stuff

I don't understand what

Seimei means when he says all he

Wants is to be loved by his Ritsuka

By Ritsuka

I don't think Seimei understands

That I don't believe in this love stuff

I don't understand any

Of this loving

Or wanting to be loved

I won't want it and I don't

Understand it I do not need any of it

And it makes me kinda sick

Maybe if I get out of here

Seimei can help me to

Start to learn about it

Cause I at least

Want to understand this love stuff

Dlbn: Review corner time!  
Nbld: Thanks for voting again, Kawaii hime-sama! It is much appreciated. Here's a digital cookie. (o)  
Dlbn: Uh…_what_ is that?  
Nbld: Cookie…  
Dlbn: You scare me. You really scare me…

Nbld: Here are the voting choices for the next chapter of Loveless Love Songs

_Innocence _by Avril Lavigne/_Ignorance _by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_Three Words, Two Hearts, One Kiss _by Billy Gilman/_Three Words, Two Hearts, One Kiss _by Kaido Kio  
_Like You _by Bow-Wow featuring Ciara/_Like You _by Aoyagi Ritsuka featuring Agatsuma Soubi  
_Kiss Me Through The Phone _by Soulja Boy/_Ritsuka, I Forgot: Kiss Me _by Agatsuma Soubi  
_Best Days Of Your Life _by Kellie Pickler/_Had Your Chance With Me _by Agatsuma Soubi (Age 17)


	24. Three Words, Two Hearts, One Kiss

Dlbn: Hey everyone, Dlbn here once again with _Three Words, Two Hearts, One Kiss _by Billy Gilman/_Three Words, Two Hearts, One Kiss_ by Kaido Kio.

Thanks to kawaii hime-sama for reviewing and voting last chapter!

Disclaimer: I realize I haven't put in one of these in a while, so here you go. I own nothing but the parody.

For a twelve year old boy

Who knows so much

You don't know nothing about love

Well you and Soubi

Make history

There's no two hearts like yours

Don't go and

Pretend you can't

Figure it out

Cause if there's any doubt

Let me spell it out for you Rit-Chan

You don't wanna miss

The perfect combination

Of Soubi's voice

His love

His kiss

I know who you're supposed to date

You're always there by his side

I don't know why you're holding back

When you're the first in line

You'd better admit that you're in love

With him now cause you might not

Get another chance

Let me spell it out for you Rit-Chan

You don't wanna miss

The perfect combination

Of Soubi's voice

His love

His kiss

His voice that says Sukidayo

His love that lives for you

Let me spell it out for you Rit-Chan

You don't wanna miss

The perfect combination

Of Soubi's voice

His love

His kiss

The perfect combination

Of Soubi's voice

His love

Soubi's voice

His love

Your kiss

Thanks once again to kawaii hime-sama for reviewing. Till next time, all!


	25. Ritsuka I Forgot: Kiss Me

Dlbn: Here I am again with another chapter! I'm just a writing machine today, aren't I? (Giggle)

Disclaimer: I own the parody and nothing more. Don't sue me please!

Ritsuka you know I love you

I wanna get with you tonight but

We just ended a fight

And that's the issue

Ritsuka you know I miss you

I just wanna kiss you

But I didn't tell you sorry I forgot

Ritsuka kiss me

Ritsuka kiss me

I'm sorry I forgot

Ritsuka kiss me

Ritsuka kiss me

It will come on my cell

Ritsuka in all the excitement

I almost forgot to

Ask of you the most important thing

In the world that

You could be doing to me

You could kiss me

Text me

A kiss

I have company now but

As soon as

You respond to my text

I'll ditch him to see it

My feelings are deeper

I love ya

I miss ya

I forgot to ask you something

Zero nine two eight Soubi

At do como dot ne jp

Ritsuka you know I love you

I wanna get with you tonight but

We just ended a fight

And that's the issue

Ritsuka you know I miss you

I just wanna kiss you

But I didn't tell you sorry I forgot

Ritsuka kiss me

Ritsuka kiss me

I'm sorry I forgot

Ritsuka kiss me

Ritsuka kiss me

Though I am at home

Ritsuka

I got your email

A picture of you

Kissing the phone

I like it

I love it

It's making me get hard

Just seeing it on the screen

Kio asks to see it

But I can't let him do that

Ritsuka I look at it when

I feel lonely

I love your clever idea

I love ya

I love ya

I love ya

I really wanna kiss you but I can't

Zero nine two eight Soubi

At do como dot ne jp

Ritsuka you know I love you

I wanna get with you tonight but

We just ended a fight

And that's the issue

Ritsuka you know I miss you

I just wanna kiss you

But I didn't tell you sorry I forgot

Ritsuka kiss me

I'm sorry I forgot

Ritsuka kiss me

Ritsuka kiss me

Though I am at home

He send me a picture

Da da dadadada da da

Dadadada da da

Kisses the phone like

Da da dadadada da da

Dadadada da da

He sending pics like

Da da dadadada da da

Dadadada da da

He email my phone like

Da da dadadada da da

Dadadada da da

Zero nine two eight Soubi

At docomo dot ne dot jp

Ritsuka you know I love you

I wanna get with you tonight but

We just ended a fight

And that's the issue

Ritsuka you know I miss you

I just wanna kiss you

But I didn't tell you sorry I forgot

Ritsuka kiss me

I'm sorry I forgot

Ritsuka kiss me

Ritsuka kiss me

Though we are apart

Dlbn: Thanks to Kawaii hime-sama for another vote. Digital cookie!

Nbld: And while my sister acts like a little psychopath, here are the next set of songs to vote:

_Cowboy Casanova _by Carrie Underwood/_Sadistic Sacrifice _by Aoyagi Ritsuka and Agatsuma Soubi  
_Songs Like This _by Carrie Underwood/_Songs Like This _by Agatsuma Soubi (Age 17)  
_That's How You Know _from 'Enchanted'/_That's Why I Thought _by Agatsuma Soubi  
_Yoda _by Weird Al/_Soubi _by Aoyagi Ritsuka


	26. That's Why I Thought

Dlbn: hey again everyone! It's time for another parody! (Throws confetti at you)

Nbld: Thanks to Kawaii hime-sama for reviewing/voting once again!

That's How You Know from 'Enchanted'/That's Why I Thought by Agatsuma Soubi

How could I let

Myself be fooled?

Why did I ever think I was his?

How could I think that

He loved me?

How couldn't I see

He used me?

How could I ever

Let myself

Believe he loved me?

How could I think

He would name me?

He never told me he loved me?

I should've seen all of this coming

When I was younger

I feel like he had

Taken my young age for granted

He was never really

The caring type anyway

I thought he would name me

I wish that I had

Known better then

I thought that he loved me

I had thought I was his

Don't know why I had

Thought that

He was in love with me

Well

He took my ears when I was

Only about thirteen years old

He took the time to

Train me especially

He gave me special

Treatment every day

That's why I thought

That's why I thought

He'd name me

He had made me think

I was special

He treated me like a mind reader

Ever day he'd come into my room so

We could be together

Blank units are given

A name by their Sacrifice

And I had thought he was

Going to be mine

He made me think he loved me: He made me think that he'd name me

He made me think that I needed him: He made me think he's mine

I can't believe I thought that he truly loved me

I guess I was just a replacement for my mom since she died

Did he sleep with me cause he didn't with mom?

He found his own way to make me think this with what he'd do

That's why I thought

That's why I thought he'd name me but he didn't

That's why I thought he loved me

That's why I thought I was his

Because he told me he loved me every time he got into my bed

Took me in when my parents were killed

The day he gave me to Seimei was the day I lost any love I had for him

That's why I thought

That's why I thought

That's why I thought

That's why I thought

That's why I thought

That's why I thought

That I was his

That's why I thought that he loved me

Because he showed me he loved me

That's why I thought

That's why I thought he'd name me

Voting choices:

_I Turn To You _by Christina Aguilera/_I Turn To You _by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_Making A Memory _by The Plain White T's/_Make Memories_ by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_Photograph _by Nickleback/_Photograph _by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_For The Girl Who Has Everything_ by N*Sync/_For The Boy Who Has Nothing _by Agatsuma Soubi  
_Before Your Love _by Kelly Clarkson/_Before Your Love_ by Aoyagi Ritsuka


	27. For the Boy Who Has Everything

Dlbn: Thank you to Kawaii hime-sama for reviewing/voting again. Digital thanksgiving themed Soubi and Ritsuka!

Nbld: This is_ For The Girl Who Has Everything_ by N*Sync/_For The Boy Who Has Nothing _by Agatsuma Soubi

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the parody

You drive me crazy: Don't know how fine you are

No one has said that they love you for you

That Yuiko girl got kinda close

They love the way you are

But the only thing you dream of

No one's given to you and in your dreams

You want your wish to come true

For the boy who has nothing

I bring you love

Cause the boy who has nothing

Is always waiting for a love

Why do you run away from

How you feel inside?

Why must you see a shrink?

You know she does nothing

To help you at all

In my hand I hold a promise

I will never break

I know that you still dream

Of what no one's given you

And in your dreams you want

Your wish to come true

For the boy who has nothing

I bring you love

Cause the boy who has nothing is

Always waiting for a love

Just leave behind your horrid past

What you've been missing has]

Been next to you all along

For the boy who has nothing

I bring you love

Cause the boy who has nothing is

Always waiting for a love

For the boy who has nothing

I bring you love

Cause the boy who has nothing is

Always waiting for a love

Nbld: Here is the voting list for the next chapter!

_Leave Out All The Rest _by Linkin Park/_Leave Out All The Worst _by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_Tied Together With A Smile _by Taylor Swift/_Held together by a wire _by Aoyagi Seimei  
_Breathe _by Faith Hill/_Breathe _by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_Back Home _by Yellowcard/_With Ritsuka _by Agatsuma Soubi


	28. Leave Out All The Worst

Dlbn: hello, everyone! Time for another parody! (Does a bit of a dance before realizing people in the computer lab at college are staring) Uh…I am normal!  
Nbld: Thanks to Kawaii hime-sama for reviewing and voting again!  
Disclaimer: After 27 chapters, you should know what this is supposed to say…

Ritsuka: I dreamed I was missing

Soubi was so scared

But no one would listen

Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming

I woke with this fear

Am I afraid of leaving

When I'm done here?

And if you're wondering why

I want you to know

When my time comes

Forget the worst that I've done

Help me leave behind

Good reasons to be missed

Please help me

And if you're feeling lonely

Just come and find me

Leave out all the worst

Leave out all the worst

Soubi: Don't be afraid

You've taken your beating

We've shared what we've made

You're strong on the surface

Torn all the way through

You've never been perfect

But neither have I

So if you're wondering why

I want you to know

When my time comes

Forget that I'm a pedophile

Remember me as the

Lover you looked for

Don't resent me

And if you're feeling lonely

Come over to my place

Leave out all the worst

Leave out all the worst

Both: Forgetting

Ritsuka: All the hurt inside

Soubi: You've learned to hide so well

Ritsuka: Pretending

Soubi: Someone else won't

Come and save you from yourself

Ritsuka: I can't be who you are

Both: I can't be who you are

Nbld: Voting time!  
_Something To Talk About_ by Bonnie Raitt/_Something To Talk About_ by Aoyagi Ritsuka and Agatsuma Soubi  
_Drive Myself Crazy _by N*Sync/_Drive Myself Crazy _by Kaido Kio  
_Unfaithful _by Rhianna/_Hurting Him _by Agatsuma Soubi  
_Untouched _by The Veronicas/_Untouched _by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_To All The Girls _by Aaron Carter/_To My Fighter _by Aoyagi Ritsuka


	29. To My Fighter

Dlbn: Hey, everyone! It's time for another caffeine/sugar induced chapter! Never a dull moment in this place, where I'm uploading from. Full of crazy shit. Lol.  
Nbld: No one cares about your problems! Anyway, here's the next chapter _To All The Girls _by Aaron Carter/_To My Fighter _by Aoyagi Ritsuka

I remember those days

Seimei was alive

And was always around

School uniforms that we would wear

Photo club with Osamu

I always got home before dark

Hanging with Seimei and my Mom

There's so much

That I had gone through

But I can't remember it

Growing up can be so strange

But some things will never change

To my fighter who had my back

I love you and it's like that

To my fighter

Who fights alongside with me

To my fighter

You're where I want to be

To my fighter

Even when we're apart

I want to thank you for

Being good to me

To my fighter

That I can't wait to see

To my fighter

Who's protected me

To my fighter

Who gave me memories

I want to thank you for

Being good to me

Being good to me

I want to thank you for

Being good to me

You're always waiting after school

For me to come out and say hi

Smoking cigarettes dropping

The buts on the ground by your feet

Artist style and beer breath

To my fighter who waits for me

You've been around me for a while

But we've only just begun

Growing up can be so strange

But some things will never change

To my fighter who had my back

I'm with you and it's like that

To my fighter

Who fights alongside with me

To my fighter

You're where I want to be

To my fighter

Even when we're apart

I want to thank you for

Being good to me

To my fighter

That I can't wait to see

To my fighter

Who's protected me

To my fighter

Who gave me memories

I want to thank you for

Being good to me

Being good to me

I want to thank you for

Being good to me

Let me be with you a while

I can see us together for years

We'll do all of this again

Until then

To my fighter

Who fights alongside with me

To my fighter

You're where I want to be

To my fighter

Even when we're apart

I want to thank you for

Being good to me

To my fighter

That I can't wait to see

To my fighter

Who's protected me

To my fighter

Who gave me memories

I want to thank you for

Being good to me

To my fighter

Who fights alongside with me

To my fighter

You're where I want to be

To my fighter

Even when we're apart

I want to thank you for

Being good to me

To my fighter

That I can't wait to see

To my fighter

Who's protected me

To my fighter

Who gave me memories

I want to thank you for being good to me

To my fighter that I can't wait to see

To my fighter who's been in love with me

To my fighter who gave me memories

I want to thank you for being good to me

To my fighter who laughed along with me

To my fighter: You're who I want to love

To my fighter no matter how old I get

I want to thank you for being good to me

Nbld: And there you have it!  
Dlbn: Another parody. We're almost at chapter 30, people! Woot!  
Nbld: And it's all thanks to those who read and/or review. You guys rock!  
Dlbn: And remember! All song suggestions are welcome!  
Both: Thanks to Kawaii hime-sama for voting once more! (Hands over Soubi and Ritsuka plushies)

Voting list:

_Untouched _by The Veronicas/_Untouched _by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_My Life Would Suck Without You _by Kelly Clarkson/_My Life Would Suck Without You (Version 2) _by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_I Turn To You _by Christina Aguilera/_I Turn To You _by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_Cowboy Casanova _by Carrie Underwood/_Sadistic Sacrifice _by Aoyagi Ritsuka and Agatsuma Soubi  
_You're Having My Baby _from Glee/_You Left Me Your Fighter _by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_If I Were a Boy _by Beyonce/_If I Were Seimei _by Aoyagi Ritsuka


	30. If I Were Seimei

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! It's Monday again and that means it's time for another update! Yay! (Dances)  
Nbld: While she looks like a fool in the middle of a computer lab and acts oblivious to the stares she's getting, I'm going to update. Here is Kawaii hime-sama's pick of _If I Were a Boy_.  
Nbld's disclaimer: My sister and I own nothing but the parody lyrics. Right, Ritsuka?  
Ritsuka: Who are you people?  
Nbld's disclaimer: He agrees.  
Ritsuka: Thank you to kawaii hime-sama for reviewing once more!!!

If I were Seimei

Even just for a day

I'd get outta bed in the morning

Fake my death and never come back

Have some word-spell fights

And kill enemies

I'd do whatever I wanted

And I'd never get in trouble for it

Cause I'd never leave a trace

If I were Seimei

I think I could understand

Why he did all that he did

And be part of Septimal Moon

I'd treat my brother

Like he's my only world

I'd take another new fighter

And give my brother the old one

And I would destroy all his free will

If I were Seimei

I'd use my brother and

Everyone that's around me

And I'd act like

Someone that I was not

I'd put myself first

And make the rules as I want

Cause I know that

No one would say

I was doing something wrong

Wouldn't dare

If I were Seimei  
I'd be two different people  
My brother would know one me  
but others would know a second  
I'd do what I want  
And not care who I hurt  
I would lose

My little brother's

Trust cause

I'd betray him

I'd have Nisei

Spy on

My brother so

I'd know how he is

It's a little too late for

Him to come back  
He did too many things  
That I could never forgive

I'd go to Gora and

Gorge out Ritsu's eyes

But I'm just Ritsuka

I don't understand

No I don't understand why he

Has done the things that he did

I wish I knew who you were

You used me and Soubi

You don't care how we hurt

Until you explain what has happened

Nothing will ever be the same

Everything that I thought you were was a lie

Seimei

Nbld: Well, there you go. The next chapter. It's chapter thirty, everyone!  
Dlbn: Okay, I'm done dancing.  
Nbld: Good! Now here's the voting list

_About You Now _by Miranda Cosgrove/_About You Now _by Agatsuma Soubi  
_You're Having My Baby _from Glee/_You Left Me Your Fighter _by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_About You Now _by Miranda Cosgrove/_About You Now _by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_Without You (There'd Be No Me) _by Aaron Carter/_Without You (There'd Be No Me) _by Agatsuma Soubi  
_Heart by Brittany Spears/Heart by Agatsuma Soubi (Age 17)_  
_When It Comes To You _by Aaron Carter/_When It Comes To You _by Aoyagi Ritsuka


	31. Without You There'd Be No Me

Dlbn: Hey, all! Me again with another update. I know what you're all thinking: FINALLY! What the hell took so long!? Well, the bitch known as life is getting very annoying as of late. But I'm backa dn ready to go.  
Thank you to Kawaii-hime sama for reviewing!

I've got to thank you

I went to your academy

For a few years

And you betrayed me

You treated me different

From the others

Who could believe

I would have achieved

Becoming powerful right

At Seimei's side

Who would have guessed

That I could be like this?

Through it all

You are the source I

Guess who made me

Who I became today

You're the one that's started it

So I guess I'll

Tell you how I feel

I know just where I came from

Though I am reluctant to admit

Without you where would I be?

When my parents

Died when I was just six

Years young you

Came to me so that you

Could raise me

Its plain to see

Without you there'd be no me

Here's the story so far

The ups and downs where there

But I've worked so hard

No one knows the life I live

I'm always fighting

With word-spell to protect

The Sacrifice I'm with

From being harmed

At first it was Seimei

But now I fight for Ritsuka's sake

I went to Gora

With him and saw you again

For some reason I wish I

Could've stopped Seimei

Before he attacked

Without you where would I be?

I'd be homeless

No matter how you had betrayed me: Gave me to him as a Fighter-slave

Its plain to see: Without you there'd be no me

I wish my parents were still alive though I know that they are not

If you had not came to me I never would have been trained like that

Though without you coming I'd still have my ears to give Ritsuka

Though I don't like you I guess I have to thank you

I was trained by the best and I couldn't be me without you

Without you where would I be?

Listen to me: No matter how I feel about you

Hating you or being in love with you

Its plain to see: Without you there'd be no me

Look at me

I remember where I came from

And though I hate to admit to you: Without you where would I be?

Where would I be today?

Hear me out now

I wouldn't know the love of my life if you hadn't given me to Seimei

Its plain to see without you there'd be no me

Be no me

Dlbn: Well, there you go. I hope everyone liked it! Another chapter will be up next week. Until then, here are the voting choices:

_About You Now _by Miranda Cosgrove/_About You Now _by Agatsuma Soubi

_All At Once _by Bonnie Raitt/_Then One Day _by Aoyagi Ritsuka

_Twelve Pains of Christmas _by Weird Al/_Twelve Pains Of Soubi _by Aoyagi Ritsuka

_Photograph _by Nickleback/_Photograph _by Aoyagi Ritsuka


	32. The Twelve Pains of Soubi

Dlbn: Hello everyone! My God it's been a while! Bad writer, bad! Well, here's Kawaii hime-sama's pick of Twelve Pains of Christmas by Weird Al/Twelve Pains Of Soubi by Aoyagi Ritsuka.

The first thing that Soubi did

That's so damn annoying

Putting a naked photo on my phone

The second thing that Soubi does

That's so damn annoying

Kissing me in public

Putting a naked photo on my phone

The third thing that Soubi does

That's so damn annoying

Showing up when he's not wanted

Kissing me in public

Putting a naked photo on my phone

The fourth thing that Soubi does

That's so damn annoying

Freaking out my teacher

Showing up when he's not wanted

Kissing me in public

Putting a naked photo on my phone

The fifth thing that Soubi does

That's so damn annoying

Breaking into my room!

Freaking out my teacher

Showing up when he's not wanted

Kissing me in public

Putting a naked photo on my phone

The sixth thing that Soubi does

That's so damn annoying

Laying me on the floor

Breaking into my room!

Freaking out my teacher

Showing up when he's not wanted

Kissing me in public

Putting a naked photo on my phone

The seventh thing that Soubi does

That's so damn annoying

Tricking me into his bedroom

Laying me on the floor

Breaking into my room!

Freaking out my teacher

Showing up when he's not wanted

Kissing me in public

Putting a naked photo on my phone

The eighth thing that Soubi does

That's so damn annoying

Stalking me every time

I go somewhere

Tricking me into his bedroom

Laying me on the floor

Breaking into my room!

Freaking out my teacher

Showing up when he's not wanted

Kissing me in public

Putting a naked photo on my phone

The ninth thing that Soubi does

That's so damn annoying

Taking photos of my ass

Stalking me every time

I go somewhere

Tricking me into his bedroom

Laying me on the floor

Breaking into my room!

Freaking out my teacher

Showing up when he's not wanted

Kissing me in public

Putting a naked photo on my phone

The tenth thing that Soubi does

That's so damn annoying

Asks me sick questions

Taking photos of my ass

Stalking me every time

I go somewhere

Tricking me into his bedroom

Laying me on the floor

Breaking into my room!

Freaking out my teacher

Showing up when he's not wanted

Kissing me in public

Putting a naked photo on my phone

The eleventh thing that Soubi does

That's so damn annoying

Sneaking into my house

Asks me sick questions

Taking photos of my ass

Stalking me every time

I go somewhere

Tricking me into his bedroom

Laying me on the floor

Breaking into my room!

Freaking out my teacher

Showing up when he's not wanted

Kissing me in public

Putting a naked photo on my phone

The twelfth thing that Soubi does

That's so damn annoying

Acting like a pedophile

Sneaking into my house

Asks me sick questions

Taking photos of my ass

Stalking me every time I go somewhere

Tricking me into his bedroom

Laying me on the floor

Breaking into my room!

Freaking out my teacher

Showing up when he's not wanted

Kissing me in public

Putting a naked photo on my phone

Dlbn: Well, there we go! The latest chapter! I'll try to get out another one quicker. Here are the voting choices, straight from Nbld's desk.

_Fifteen _by Taylor Swift/_When I'm Seventeen _by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_You're Having My Baby _from Glee/_You Left Me Your Fighter _by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_Making A Memory _by The Plain White T's/_Make Memories_ by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_Before Your Love _by Kelly Clarkson/_Before Your Love_ by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_Change _by Taylor Swift/_Change _by Aoyagi Ritsuka  
_Instead _by Stacie Orrico/_Be Ritsuka Instead _by Aoyagi Ritsuka


	33. When I'm Seventeen

Hello everyone! Another break between updates, but I'm back with a new song. Hope you enjoy!  
Thank you to Kawaii hime-sama for reviewing. Here's your choice of: _Fifteen _by Taylor Swift/_When I'm Seventeen _by Aoyagi Ritsuka.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the parody!

You take a deep breath

As you walk through the doors

You can't believe you're

Going to this place

You say hi to the Zeros

You ain't seen in a while

Try to avoid being seen by Breathless

It's your first year here

And you just might be here

For the next few years

In this hell

You're there with Soubi so you know

Everything will be fine

As long as Seimei and Nisei don't

Return

Cause when you were twelve

And an adult told you they love you

you had to believe them

And when you're seventeen

You figure out he wasn't lying

Take a deep breath

Take a step

This is the life you will live

Everything will change

Seventeen

Ritsu calls you

To his office and when you go

Septimal Moon is inside

They tell you that you remind

You of your brother

You get out of there

Soon as you can

And then you're rooming

With Soubi

And you share a bed

And you can't deny it

You're deeply in love with him

And you're thinking he's the one

And you're fighting

Other units

Cause you have to

Cause you have to

Cause when were twelve

And an adult told

You he loves you

You're gonna believe him

When you're twelve

And your first kiss made your head spin around

And in your life you'll do greater things than

Dating a man who's eight years older but I didn't know it at twelve

Back then I told him not to tell me that he loved me but then

I realized I felt the same for him

When I found out Seimei was alive everything I believed changed

So confusing

Cause when you're twelve and somebody says your name's Loveless

You're gonna hate the name

But when you're seventeen go by it as if you were born with it

I've found time can change most anything and you just

Might find who you're supposed to be

I didn't know who I was supposed to be till seventeen

You live in Gora

Your old friends aren't here

Your future is lying behind the doors

Dlbn: Well, there you go. Another update, another song down. Here is the voting list for the next chapter!

_Back Home _by Yellowcard/_With Ritsuka _by Agatsuma Soubi

_Pain _by Three Days' Grace/_Pain _by Agatsuma Soubi

_The Way I Loved You _by Taylor Swift/_The Way I Love Him _by Aoyagi Ritsuka

_Angels _by David Archuleta/_Soubi _by Aoyagi Ritsuka

_Anywhere For You _by The Backstreet Boys/_Anything For You _by Agatsuma Soubi


	34. Kissing You

Dlbn: Dlbn here once again with the first update in a REAL long time! I don't know what happened here. Lost track, I guess. Since no one voted last chapter, I'm just posting a random song. _Kissing You _by Aoyagi Ritsuka/_Kissing You_ by Miranda Cosgrove

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the parody! The song belongs to Miranda Cosgrove and the characters belong to Yun Kouga.

Disclaimer 2: Miranda was in town recently at Summer Jam, the big concert near me, that my friend Tori nicely invited me to go to. Miranda sang this song, as well as a few others, and was awesome!

I was shocked when

We first kissed but now

It's nothing new

I forget to breathe

You pull me closer

There's no one in this world

I'd rather kiss

Time stops cause everything

Around me gets frozen

And nothing matters but

Our few moments

Cause you open up my mind

To things I've never seen

Cause when I'm kissing you

Everything seems alright

Cause I've found the puzzle piece

I've been needing to find

Now that Seimei's gone

You're all that it takes

My doubts fade away

When I'm kissing you

When I'm kissing you

Everything makes such sense

And all the questions

I've been asking in my head

Like are you the one

I should really trust?

Crystal clear things become

When I'm kissing you

I once

Thought there was something missing

I put up walls

I guarded my heart

Never thought that I would fall in love

But I know you are right for me

And no one has made me feel this

Way before right now

Safe and secure

When I'm in your arms

I lose my focus

And the world around me disappears

Cause when I'm kissing you

Everything feels alright

And I've found the puzzle piece

I've been needing to find

Now that Seimei's gone

You're all that it takes

My doubts fade away

When I'm kissing you

When I'm kissing you

Everything makes such sense

And all the questions

I've been asking in my head

Like are you the one

I should really trust?

Crystal clear things become

When I'm kissing you

I've never felt nothing like this

You're making me feel different

No point in even trying to fight

It kind of feels like it's love

Cause when I'm kissing you

Everything feels alright

And I've found the puzzle piece

I've been needing to find

Now that Seimei's gone

You're all that it takes

My doubts fade away

When I'm kissing you

When I'm kissing you

Everything makes such sense

And all the questions

I've been asking in my head

Like are you the one

I should really trust?

Crystal clear things become

When I'm kissing you

_Dlbn: Well, here you go everyone! Latest installment! I'll try to update more regularly!_

Voting List:

_Fighter's Story _by Agatsuma Soubi_/Scary Story _by Will Smith

_Seimei_ by Aoyagi Ritsuka/_Irvine_ by Kelly Clarkson

_Your Call_ by Aoyagi Ritsuka/_Your Call_ by Secondhand Serenade

_Could It Be?_ By Hawatari Yuiko/_Could It Be?_ By Christy Carlson Romano

_Missing_ by Aoyagi Ritsuka/_Missing_ by Evanescence

_Again _by Aoyagi Ritsuka/_Again_ by Natasha Benningfield


	35. Fighter's Story

Dlbn: Hey everyone, look who's back! (Waits for applause that doesn't come) Heh-heh, yeah I figured that. ^^ Anyway, I know it's been a little shorter between updates than usual, but I'm trying to make up for lost time.

Nbld: She's right! We've been lazy about the whole "getting internet" thing, but that's no excuse now.

Dlbn: So without further adieu and/or rambling from the two of us, we bring you the next chapter of Loveless Love Songs: Fighter's Story by Agatsuma Soubi/Scary Story by Will Smith.

Nbld: Thank you to Promocat for voting. Since this song was listed first, this is the one we're going to go with for now. Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the parody. Agatsuma Soubi, Loveless, and all related characters/themes belong to Yun Kouga. The song belongs to Will "Fresh Prince" Smith. I make no money off of this and own nothing. I don't even own the CD…

Once upon a time

There was a kid

Who's parents were killed

In an accident

It was like he was born

In tragedy

Then a fair haired man

Came to pick him up cause

He once worked with his mom

Said he wanted his

Mom and his dad

But the man said that

They were dead and he was dumb

Their first impressions were bad

But things only got worse with them

The man trained him as

A fighter like his mom was

He was replacement

For his mom who never returned

The man's feelings for her

The training was brutal and

He always got whipped by

The man who took him

"Say the words"

He said

"What you mean?"

He said

"Don't be dumb"

He said

"What you mean?"

He said

Damn it

One day the boy was called into

The principal's office and

Was taken to his room

He shut up cause

His sensei was talking

The man tricked

The boy into having sex with him

He lost his ears

Nagisa noticed and

Yelled at him

This is just a story

About a young man

Who was raised by a pervert

This is a real Fighter's story

He went from kid to earless

It's got wordspell

It's a tragic story

This is just a story

About a young man

Being raised by a pervert

A real Fighter's story

He went from kid to earless

It's got wordspell

It's a tragic story

Years went on and Sensei

Made the boy believe

He would receive

Sensei's real name cause

He wasn't using his senses

No he wasn't

Sensei called him into his office

And told him about Seimei

Said he'd be his fighter

The boy got into an argument

With Sensei over what

He had been tricked into believing

But he went with Seimei anyway

And Seimei said

He'd give Soubi his name in his neck

Asked if he wanted pain or

If he wanted pleasure

Soubi chose the pain and

Seimei took a knife

And carved Beloved into his neck

Soubi started college and

Became friends with Kio

Who didn't like the way

Seimei treated him

But then one day Seimei

Said he would die

Be killed be Septimal Moon

And at that time he'd

Belong to his brother

Seimei did end up getting murdered

Soubi went to find his brother

At the school he just started

Fell in love

Had their first kiss that day

Ritsuka was a bit

Nervous about the

Whole thing but over

Time he accepted the way things were meant to be

But then one day

Soubi met a fighter named Nisei who called

Up Seimei and let Soubi hear his voice

It changed everything forever

This is just a story

About a young man

Being raised by a pervert

A real Fighter's story

He went from kid to earless

It's got wordspell

It's a tragic story

This is just a story

About a young man

Being raised by a pervert

A real Fighter's story

He went from kid to earless

It's got wordspell

It's a tragic story

Dlbn: Well, there you have it, folks: Fighter's Story by Agatsuma Soubi/Scary Story by Will Smith.

Nbld: Thanks once again to Promocat for reviewing/voting!

Dlbn: Here is the voting list for the next chapter!

_Backstabber _by Agatsuma Soubi (Age 17)/_Backstabber _by Kesha

_Mind Games by _Agatsuma Soubi (Age 17)/_Love Game _by Lady Gaga

_One of Us by Septimal Moon_/_One of Us _from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride

_Disgusting _by Agatsuma Soubi/_Disgusting _by Miranda Cosgrove

_Friend or Foe _by Aoyagi Ritsuka/_Friend or Foe _by Tatu

_You Make Me Sick _by Agatsuma Soubi/_You Make Me Sick _by Pink


	36. Christmas With All My Friends

Dlbn: Hey there anyone and everyone who's still reading! I just wanted to wish everyone a happy holiday and a fantastic new years. Here's a Christmas-themed song parody for everyone.

Disclaimer: I own the parody. "Christmas At Ground Zero" belongs to Weird Al, and Loveless belongs to Yun Kouga. I earn NO money off of this work.

_Christmas at Ground Zero_ by Weird Al/_Christmas with All My Friends_ by Ritsuka Aoyagi

It's Christmas with all my friends

Things are so crazy

The Zeroes are planting some bombs

In the kitchen and trip wires in doorways

It's Christmas with all my friends

The party's just started

The radio is blaring some

Cheesy Christmas music

Yuiko and Yayoi came over

And they seem scared by

All my other friends

She got hit on by the Zeroes

And he chased her

With some green mistletoe

It's Christmas with all my friends

We're in Soubi's apartment

He keeps trying to kiss me

I think he is drunk off of the eggnog

You may hear some strange sounds

Coming from inside

But that's just us having some fun

But if we get too loud then someone might

Call the cops and that

That's not good for us

It's Christmas with all my friends

I hope we all get out of this place alive

Things are getting kind of wild

But I wouldn't have it other ways

It's Christmas with all my friends

I got a message from

Ritsu and the others at the academy

I hate this mistletoe

It's Christmas with all my friends

Mom doesn't notice I'm gone

And my Sensei came

Cause I asked her to

For a crazy holiday

It's times like this

That I love my life

The way that it has become


	37. Backstabber

Dlbn: Hey, look who's back with more parodies!

Nbld: We'd given up on this in favor of working on actual one-shots and chapter fics, but thanks to a recent review from The Insanity of a Fluffy Bunny, I decided to pick it up again and post more parodies! Hopefully I'll update it once a week, since I have a ton prewritten and just need to upload them instead of writing a whole chapter every week by hand.

Dlbn: So, sis, let's get on with this! Recommended by The Insanity of a Fluffy Bunny, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or any character/theme/location contained within. They belong to Yun Kouga. I make NO money off of writing in this category

Disclaimer 2: I do not own the song "Backstabber". That belongs to Kesha. I make NO money off of writing this parody

000

Backstabber

Backstabber

Backstabber

Bored

There

Hiding in some strange place

Not alone

Cause you have your little army

Around you

Now look at what I have found out

Look here what I found

Look here I have found out

That you have got some

Strange plan set up

Twisted stories

People are telling me

Now I see exactly

What you are about

So this is what you are about

Cause

You're such a backstabber  
Seimei

You're such a big liar  
And now I know it all too

Now I know about you

Cause

You're such a backstabber  
Took my memories

Pretended you didn't know

Now I am aware of it

They've told me everything

Backstabber  
You

I'm so tired of hearing

All about my brother  
From other people

Uncovering your lies  
You were playing

So maybe you should

Shut your mouth

Shut your mouth

You never shut your mouth

Honestly

I think it's kinda funny that you waste

Saying all these things to me

Telling me that I should love you for you

I don't even know the real you

Cause

You're such a backstabber

Seimei

You're such a smooth talker

And everybody knows that

Now I know about it

Cause

You're such a backstabber

Play cruel games more than

Any bully I've ever known

Why didn't I see it then?

Maybe could have stopped you

Nisei's trying to convince me

You left cause of me

Bloodless showing me false memories

Where you cast me away?

All I ever did was love

Your dumb ass

You said you'd be there

There for me

You were using me

Backstabber

Backstabber

Backstabber

Cause

You're such a backstabber  
Seimei

You're such a smooth talker

You say sweet words and I fall for the lies very time

Cause you're such a backstabber

Taking and twisting and lying

You're manipulative

You spread lies more than everyone I've ever met

Now I am aware of it

So I won't fall for it

Backstabber

Lying and plotting and using

You're manipulative

Seimei

They say you are a lunatic

I can't help but agree

You've done psychotic stuff

Now I am aware

You're just might be a lunatic

I won't fall for your tricks

I know you're playing them

Backstabber


	38. Fighter

Dlbn: It's been a while, but I'm back! I'm in an updating mood tonight, so let's hop to it!

Nbld: Hop to it?

Dlbn: Shut up and do the review corner.

Nbld: Thank you to Promocat and The Insanity of a Fluffy Bunny for reviewing the latest chapter! As well as Ennu for reviewing the first chapter! Cookies for you all!

Promocat: It is, though, isn't it? ^^

The Insanity of a Fluffy Bunny: It's okay, no worries. I'm a sneaky little writer. I sneak in chapters when you least expect it ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Fighter. I forget who the original owner is, but this version is the cover done by the cast of Glee. I do NOT own Loveless or anyone/anything within it. I make NO money off of writing this parody, using this song, or writing in this category. I only make money from my job as a security officer. NOT from writing this.

000

_Fighter (Glee Cover Version)_

_Fighter by Aoyagi Ritsuka to Aoyagi Seimei_

After all that you put me through

You think I'd despise you

But in the end I wanna thank you

Cause you've made me

That much stronger

Well I thought I knew you

Thinking that you were true

Guess I

I couldn't trust called your bluff

Time is up

Cause I've had enough

You were there by my side

Always down for the ride

But your joy ride just

Came down in flames

Cause your greed sold me out in shame

After all of the stealing and cheating

You probably think

That I hold resentment for you

But uh uh

Oh no

You're wrong

Cause if it wasn't for all

That you tried to do

I wouldn't know

Just how capable I am to pull through

So I wanna say thank you

Cause it

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for sending me your fighter

Helped me learn a tiny bit faster

Made my life a little bit better

Made me so much smarter

So thanks for sending me your fighter

Never saw this coming

The secrets you're keeping

People that you've been killing

Never thought we

Would figure out the truth

I know you faked your death

So they wouldn't kill you

But cannot feel sorry for you

You're the one to blame

Since you dug your own grave

After all of the deaths and your lies

Cause you're just a selfish fool

Your lies won't work anymore

No more

That's over

Cause if it wasn't everything that you did

You wouldn't have had

To go fake your death

You'll never back down

But I wanna say thank you

Cause this

Made me so much stronger

Made me memories come back quicker

Made me become my true name

Thanks for taking away your fighter

Made me fight a little bit harder

Made this skin a little bit thicker

Made me that much better

Thanks for taking away your fighter

How'd the brother I thought I knew

Turn out to be this way?

So cruel

I only saw the good in you

But now all I see is bad

You tried to hide those lies

And fake your death

Thought taking him back would somehow break me apart

You can't stop me

He was my fighter

And you took him away

But there is no turning back

I've done enough

Made me so much stronger

Made me work to be me much harder

It made me that much better

So thanks for sending me your fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made me fight a little bit better

Made me so much smarter

So thanks for sending me your fighter

He taught me I could be loved by someone

Regardless of my name

I understand

You are why I forgot

My memory was lost cause of you

I remember

Made me so much stronger

Made me work a tiny bit harder

You made me so much wiser

So thanks for sending me your fighter

Helped me learn a tiny bit faster

Made my skin a tiny bit thicker

Made me so much smarter

So thanks for sending me your fighter


End file.
